Standing Up Can Be The Hardest Part
by The Forever Young One
Summary: The group is in Grand Chokmah, just before they go to the replica Hod. Asch tells Luke to express himself, and when Luke does, boy is Asch in for a surprise. Drabble really. Shonen-ai AschxLuke OneShot


**Standing Up Can Be the Hardest Part  
**

_**SilverMoon:** Okay..so I'm giving it another go on ToA fanfictions.  
**Luke:** I think you'll do fine.  
**Me:** Thanks Luke.  
**Luke:** Your welcome.  
**Me:** So anyways..I've always wanted to write something like this and I finally got around to it so..here it is! Luke, disclaimer please.  
**Luke:** SilverMoon doesn't own ToA or Namco.  
**Me:** Onto Le Story!! _

* * *

Luke stared at the water that surround the capital of Malkuth, Grand Chokmah (sp?). He sighed, enjoying the pleasant sound of water rushing to and fro.

He and the gang were just leaving from talking with the captain of the Malkuth Military to talk about their current problem, the replica of Hod. Now, obviously, they were headed out in the direction of Hod to go stop (or kill, in some of their opinions) Van.

Then, Luke's peace of mind was broken by the sound of clinking armor and angry footsteps. "Hey, Dreck." Asch sneered as he walked towards the group.

"Oh...Asch!" Natalia said and ran towards him. Asch pushed her away and looked towards Luke.

"Hello Asch." Luke said, smiling lightly. Asch glared at him.

"So, where are you headed now Replica?"

"Were going to stop Master Van on Hod." Luke replied, completely ignoring the 'Replica' comment.

"Are you still saying your going to 'stop' him?! And why are you still calling him 'Master'?!" Asch said suddenly growing angry.

"I--I-" Luke stuttered out.

"Why don't you just stand up for yourself for once Dreck!" Asch said with an angry and hateful glare.

"...." Luke said while staring at the ground. "Why--why are you angry at me?" He said lifting his head from the ground to meet Asch's eyes. "Is it because I stole your place in the family? Is it because I stole everything from you?" He said, almost bringing tears to his eyes. "If you're that angry than go ahead and take your place back! I don't belong there! You do!"

"You stupid failure!!" Asch said bringing his voice to shouting level. "I don't want to go back to that stupid place ever again!!" He yelled in Luke's face.

"..I-" Luke stuttered again.

"Just shut up! Even looking at you makes me sick! A replica that couldn't even take the originals place without failing miserably! A replica that can't even stand up for himself!"

"......" Luke stayed silent, to hurt by Asch's harsh words. Then, he realized something, Asch was right. He _was _too weak. He should be able to stand up for himself. All this putting himself down about not being the original is never going to change anything. "You...want me to stand up for myself?" Luke said, looking back up to see Asch's face. "Fine." He said with a small smirk.

"Finally!!" Asch yelled out, still glaring hatefully at his replica.

"I'll express myself." Luke said, smiling a little more. "I HATE YOU!! YOU AND YOUR POMPOUS STUCK UP ATTITUDE!! You act more like me when I was still stupid than I'd like to think! You act like a spoiled brat! You're as bad as I was! Stop being so stupid as to think you don't even belong in the family! Just because I was born and you were kicked out doesn't mean you can't come back! So come back already!!" Luke shouted at the top of his lungs. His arms were thrown back behind as if to fling more of his anger towards Asch.

"...." Asch stayed silent. A mix of shock and wonder in his eyes. The rest of them stared silently too.

"Well...now that that's out of his system, shall we go kill Van?" Jade said with a casual tone. He glanced around, recieving no responce, he decided to walk off in the direction of the exit seeing if anyone would follow. Most of them did of course, including Luke, who glanced warily back at Asch before walking away.

----

When they were in Hod, Luke (unfortunately) got lost. When he finally found someone, it sadly wasn't someone he knew or expected to see. When he got closer, he saw the familiar long red hair and glaring green eyes.

"Asch?" He said tentivly.

"What do you want?" He said angrily, but, surprisingly, a little bit kinder than usual.

"I" Luke started embarassed, "I got lost."

"Heh, probably something I would've done when I was around your age. Well, you're replica age anyways." Asch said as he stood. He looked at Luke. "So, lost huh? I know the way out. Follow me." He said and turned around to walk out of the small room that they were in. Luke was surpirsed by his actions.

"Um...why are you being nice?" Luke asked curiously.

"Well, I thought about what you said and...I decided I have been kind of an ass." Asch said as they walked. "So uh....I--I'm s...sorry...I guess." He said while looking embarassed.

"Its okay." Luke said. He walked over to Asch, grabbed his shoulders, and pulled him into a hug. After a while, Asch hugged back. Then, the hug broke.

"Well, we'd better get you out of here." Asch said. As he turned, Luke grabbed his arm and twirled him around to face him. He took Asch's face in his hands and softly and timidly kissed him. Asch was the one to break it. He chuckled a little.

"What?" Luke said, his face red.

"I like your expressive side." With that said, Asch pulled Luke in for another kiss.

* * *

_**Me:** AW! I originally didn't plan for the kiss scene, but I thought it fit.  
**Luke:** ...-twitch-  
**Me:** Um...Luke?  
**Luke:** -twitch-  
**Me:** Well, it seems I've scarred Luke for life.  
**Jade:** It seems so.  
**Asch:** -glares at author-  
**Me:** Asch is angry and Luke is scarred. -laughs- Oh well. Jade?  
**Jade:** ...-sigh- Review.  
**Me:** Also! Word count was....-very long and annoying and totally off beat drum roll- 1,117!! I suck! Sorry its short..._


End file.
